A Day with Athena, the New Ninja Turtle
by Siakitty
Summary: This is based off the 2012 version. Athena was found one day in the sewers. This is a normal day in the eyes of the reader. enjoy!


I do NOT own the ninja turtles. I just own Athena. This is the 2012 turtles

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A Day with Athena the New Ninja Turtle

Splinter went out for a walk one day when his 4 sons were asleep in bed. He then herd a soft cry and decided to investigate. He discovered a basket with a baby mutant turtle inside. He decided to take it home and raise it as his own. He just wondered what his sons will think. When he returned, the boys were out and about. They were all playing with toy trucks on the floor. They all looked up and ran to their father. "Hi daddy, what's in the basket?" baby Leo asked looking in the basket. "Is it food? I'm starving!" Raph wined. Splinter then picked the little turtle up and took a good look at it. "Can we keep him?" Mikey asked excitedly. "Actually my son, it is a HER." Splinter said chuckling. "Can we play with her?" Donnie asked holding out a truck. "No my son, she is to young. Be quiet now, your sister is taking a nap." Splinter said looking at a sleepy turtle in his arms. He headed to his room and sat in a rocking chair. _What shall I call you? _Splinter thought to himself. "I know, I'll name you after my favorite Greek goddess, Athena." Splinter said as the 4 turtles came in holding a silver mask in their hands. Splinter smiled as Leo, his eldest son wrapped the mask around their new sister. The little turtle held out her arms to Leo and Splinter nodded at him to take her. He grinned as he picked her up and carried her out to the living room. From that day on, she was an official member of the team.

**13 Years Later**

Athena grew up to be a very beautiful young turtle. She was 13 and loved her brothers very much, but had something really special with Leo. They did a lot together. She meditated, played pinball, even watched Space Hero's with him. He also gave her the Butterfly swards when she turned 7. But, she also took Raph's side most of the time when he and their other brothers fought, unless she was involved. She was almost as smart as Donnie, but instead of mechanics, she took up medical studies. She had a real gift in medicine. Once when Raph got Measles, she healed him with Dandelion petals and pine bark shavings mixed with 2% milk. It worked so well that you wouldn't even know he was sick 3 days ago, so that became her roll in the team, the healer. But don't take her lightly for she can kick some crazy butt! Also, she is not as serious as you think. She loved to pull pranks with Mikey. One morning, Mikey and Athena woke up early to prank Raph, who was still asleep in bed. "Mikey, this is your best idea yet!" Athena said as she took a water balloon from her older brother. "Just you wait Athy. Dr. Prankenstin never sleeps." Mikey said bowing. "Ya right, you fell asleep in meditation class yesterday." Athena said poking her brother playfully. "Alright, come here you little," Mikey said tickling her. She laughed quietly so not to wake anybody. They tip toed over to Raph's room and opened the door. She could have sworn Raph snored like a chainsaw and giggled to herself. Mikey covered his hand over her mouth, but she licked it and he pulled away trying not to squeal so he quickly rubbed it on his shell and they stepped towards Raph's bed. Raph rolled over which made Athy jump, but Mikey reassured her and they lifted their water balloons over their heads. "In 3, 2, 1," Mikey counted then SPLAT! The water balloons hit Raph in the face and he woke up screaming. When Raph gained his senses, he looked at his younger siblings with a furious glare. "Mikey, Athy? You are so dead!" Raph yelled getting out of bed. Mikey and Athy screamed and they ran downstairs to the kitchen where Splinter and Leo were heaving green tea. Leo was to tired to do anything about it, so he just lifted his cup when the 2 were running under the table and he set it back down again as Raph ran behind. The 2 pranksters were running out of the kitchen when the collided with Donnie who looked at them in shock. He obviously wasn't ready for what he was getting. "Hey, what's the...oh no," Donnie said as Raph charged at the pile of turtles. Before he could reach them, Leo stepped in front and Raph stopped in his tracks so to not run over his older brother. "Let me at'm!" Raph said reaching around his brother as if it would get him closer to his targets. But shortly, he calmed down and just looked at his younger siblings with a glare. Leo turned around arms crossed as the 3 turtles got up on their feet. "What happened this time?" Leo said sarcastically obviously tired. "It was Mikey's idea!" Athena said pointing to an offended Mikey. "They threw water balloons at my face while I was sleeping." Raph said frustrated. Splinter then walked out hearing every word. "Ten flips, now!" Splinter commanded. With a groan, they started. By the time they were done, the were seeing double and bonked their heads together. Raph looked up from his magazine and laughed at the sight. Whe they fell over, Leo ran to his sister's side. He picked her up and set her on the couch to regain her sight. Mikey just laid there on the floor, staring at the ceiling as if something really interesting was up there. Once she was seeing normally, she whipped up a cure for Mikey's dizziness and gave the concoction to him. He drank it and in a few moments, he was feeling better. She then sat on the couch next to Leo and he turned on Space Hero's. They watched for an hour until Athena fell asleep with her head on Leo's shoulder. He smiled at his younger sister and he fell asleep as well. When they woke up, Splinter just took a picture and they groaned. "You just looked so cute, I had to take one for my scrap book." Splinter chuckled. Soon, it was time for lunch. It was Athy's turn and she got started. She tightened her mask and started cutting bread and tomatoes for sandwiches. She then took out chicken and put it in a pan that was already heated. The boys loved her cooking, even Splinter, and that took a lot. When she was finished with the lettuce, the took the chicken out of the pan and put a bit on each sandwich. She then covered the top in BBQ and the sandwich was done. She set the 6 sandwiches on the table and called to the rest. "Alright guys, it's ready. If you don't come in soon al the food will be mine." Athena said sarcastically. With that, the bunch all came in and sat at the table. It was always something different so they were exited. They ate the sandwiches in a few bites and ran from the table. She shook her head and collected the plates to wash, but Splinter offered to do it since she made lunch. She then hung out with Raph in his room. They read magazines together and Raph smiled knowing someone cared about him the way he needed to be cared for. She then left knowing she could restock on medicine and headed to Donnie's lab. Donnie shared his lab with his younger sister because he know she wouldn't brake anything. She then made and refreshed new doses and left. She was bored and wanted some fun before bed. She ran to Mikey and they played video games until she got tired and headed to bed. In the middle of the night, Athena had a nightmare and headed for leo's room. She opened the door and Leo woke up with a start. "What's wrong Athy?" Leo said sleepily. "I had a nightmare." Athena said using her puppy dog eyes that Mikey taught her. He shook his head and smiled. "Alright, hop in." Leo said rolling over to make room for his baby sister. Being a leader, he would say no, but being a big brother to a scared little sister, his heart melted and would agree. She snuggled close to her brother and fell asleep. Leo loved his little sister with all hs heart and at times like this, he would treasure these moments forever.


End file.
